


Stargirl's Shooting Star

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl smiled when she viewed a villain wandering the streets.





	Stargirl's Shooting Star

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl smiled when she viewed a villain wandering the streets. ''You won't commit any crimes in prison,'' she muttered. She glanced at the Cosmic Staff and couldn't wait to use it to attack the villain. Stargirl almost flew to the villain before she heard a familiar voice.

''Don't be reckless.''

A scowl replaced Stargirl's smile before her shoulders went up. Her hands formed fists. She glanced at S.T.R.I.P.E. She recalled flying ahead of her stepfather earlier. ''Are you going to lecture me about being safe? AGAIN?''

''I'm your stepfather.''

A different smile formed on Stargirl's face. ''I'll return as soon as possible,'' she said. Stargirl approached the villain and saw his wide eyes. She aimed the Cosmic Staff at him before energy was released. Her smile remained as energy struck the villain and knocked him unconscious. There was a glance at the evening sky. A shooting star appeared.

Stargirl began to shut her eyes and wish. She heard her stepfather as he sneezed twice. She remained happy.

It was the next day when Stargirl walked to her stepfather's bed. Her eyes were on him as he remained in bed and sneezed uncontrollably.  
She remembered her wish earlier. Her stepfather wasn't going to be around to lecture her for quite some time.

THE END


End file.
